


Burdened With Power.

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom, Original Troll Characters (Homestuck)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: Quick drabble I did on tumblr. Reposting here.





	Burdened With Power.

_Clairvoyance. Tch. Of what use is this?_

Such a hassle of a psionic ability, in your opinion. You could have anything better than this. Though you knew anything else would have spelled your doom from your Colony Planet of Ghele. You found this a blessing and a curse.

You detested how your power was used, abused even, by your higher ups for their own protection, to win wars and conquer planets. Yet you knew you could not fight it. Your fate was sealed as a specially delegated psion. You were nothing more than a canary in a gilded cage. You escaped the fate of a battery only to be drained of life in other ways. Irony thy name was Vadoma. Such a horrible twist of Fate, that Cruel Mistress.

_Clairvoyance. A prophetess. Hatched for great things._

Sometimes you wished you had another ability. You hated seeing the glimpses of others futures. Death was an especially bothersome thing that seeped its way into your visions at times. Despite this, you felt nothing about seeing their demises. You were cold to death now. Far to many sweeps in the Fleet. Nothing was able to shake you now. 

Nothing.

You were sturdy. Proud. An Ideal Fleet Psion. No one could say otherwise. You followed the rules, and did your job flawlessly. 

And no one could take that from you. Not as they took everything else.

_Clairvoyance? Can you see the future?_

Everyone had an agenda. You knew this. So when your psions flashed softly, revealing a moment in time in the future, you simply sighed. Duty first. Breaking away from your handler, and leaving the woman behind. She knew better than to give chase these nights. If you were acting, it meant a life was on the line, and some one important to how the fleet was run, was under threat. You were not going to let that happen. You knew what would be your fate if you did not intervene.

Your handler simply followed at a leisurely pace, lighting a cigarette as she did. It was best to not get in your way when you had a target. It was easier to dissuade one of the top ten bounty hunters from a mark than it was to get you to keep from acting upon your assigned duties. What can you say? You were a driven woman.

_Clairvoyance. Clairvoyance. Clairvoyance. It was annoying. A blessing and a curse._

You see everything but see nothing. There is no Clarity for you as a Clairvoyant. Everything is a blur. Act. Do not think. There is no time to waste thinking. Do not think about how awfully empty this life makes you, how cold you had become from your grubhood days on Ghele. No. That did not matter. You had a duty to the Empire. You were nothing but a tool. A weapon. That was your purpose. Your job. 

_You are nothing but an extension of the Empire’s ways. Serve. Protect._

The only thing to cue the offending troll in on your approach was the rapid click of your boots on the cold floor of the ship.

They did not even get the chance to turn and face you fully as you drew your strife. Do not look at their face. You were not here to feel remorse. They were going to try to cause anarchy within your sector. They were not to be pitied.

The short blade that had been a gift from your Handler found its mark easily. Shoved roughly, and upwards, between the trolls ribs, puncturing a lung in one swift, yet needlessly aggressive, action. With a quick yank, you free your blade, and proceed to impale it again into the staggered jadeblood. And again. And Again. You were puncturing vital organs with each stab, uncaring at the looks and glances you were getting as blood sprayed forth from your victim, splattering across you. This was your job. How you got it done did not matter.

_A simple Canary in a Cage, only set free when it was convenient._

Soon enough, however, you are quite content that the would be assassin was dead. Standing there, and panting, you pause as you finally realize there was a crowd of trolls staring at you. Suddenly, you realized how bloody you were, and how callously cold you had been while you cut the jade down. 

It’s then you see the eyes of some one you were familiar with, staring at you from the crowd, his own handler’s hands on his shoulders. As if to mimic the other yellows pose, you feel your own keeper put her hands on your shoulders. Staring across the room at Ferair, you feel something akin to shame well up inside of you. No. You didn’t want him to see you how everyone else saw you.

You have to fight the tears welling up in your eyes as he’s lead away by his handler, almost reaching out, but you’re stopped short. The woman who kept you on your leash speaks, getting your attention with a snap of your head up to her.

“….Mirela?”

“Assassination attempt, ma’m, Commander Rivous was in danger.”

“Very well. Come. You are drenched. You will have to be clean to meet with one of the Admirals to debrief the situation.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Comes the quiet reply, as your keeper informs the crowd of what just happened, and then proceeds to lead you away. She spoke softly to you, congratulating you on keeping on your toes, and your quick work.

The empty feeling came back with every bit of her praise sung, feeling less and less like a living troll, and a hollow shell instead. 

_Clairvoyance was a deadly weapon you wielded flawlessly. A blessed burden. You’re thankful no one else but you has to carry it here._


End file.
